Shards
by Chrisii
Summary: Being tailed by marines wasn't one of the perks of being a pirate. Being insomniac really didn't help the matters, but help was always there for those who accepted it. When Law gets injured and Kidd finds out, it's up to the red-head to nurse the surgeon back to health, but will something happen between them? Disclaimer ; I don't own one piece, Oda does. Rated T to be safe.


**Shards**

Law buried himself deeper in his mountain of blankets, savouring the warmth before he had to get up and do his job as captain of the ship. It had been one of his worst weeks. Stress had been piled up high on the crew for several reasons, one of them being that despite going underwater, they had been tailed by a group of marines until finally The Heart Pirates managed to escape them. They didn't fight because the marines never really got that close. Because of that though, Law had ended up with the worst bout of insomnia. A week had already passed by and the surgeon had only got an hour of sleep every night if he was lucky. If he was unlucky, it was endless hours of laying in his bed, cocooned in blankets, trying in vain to fall asleep. It was something he was used too, so Law didn't complain or anything as he grudgingly made his way to the kitchen after having taken his shower and changed into his normal attire, grateful for the hat that hid the hair that Law didn't feel like doing that morning.

His crew was already in the kitchen when he got there, which wasn't at all surprising. Bepo pulled back a chair, which Law appreciatively sunk in, his body practically folding in itself with tiredness. Some of the crew members were about to ask if he was okay, but seemed to think better of it as the captain nibbled on his breakfast, which was like a large neon sign that said "Don't talk to me unless I talk to you."

"Captain?" Looks like Shachi had the nerve to talk to his insomniac captain.  
>"Yes?" Law's voice was as clear as ever.<br>"We found an island, we're docking about 2 hours from now if everything goes according to plan," Shachi said.  
>"Good, stock up on our supplies would you?" The captain ordered, his voice as commanding as ever even if black bags hung under his eyes.<br>"Yes captain," Shachi replied as he continued to eat his breakfast.

However, things never went as planned, as Law came to painfully find out.

* * *

><p>They docked as planned, and Law tactfully split the crew into groups as to be able to get all the supplies in one trip. The island was a wintery one, and everyone had dressed in warm clothing under their boiler suits. Law shed his dark coat, hoping to preserve body warmth as he headed off with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. They were in charge of restocking his infirmary, which was seriously lacking supplies after he had saved Luffy. They made their way through too quiet and empty streets, which made them uneasy as well as suspicious. The hairs on the back of Law's neck prickled as they entered the pharmacy, which was completely empty. Everywhere was brightly lit, and the Heart pirates efficiently grabbed everything they needed before heading back to the ship.<p>

They were never meant to get that far.

About half way there several marines came out of nowhere and attacked the silent, but extremely aware pirates. Law gave an involuntary groan as he activated his 'room'. It sapped at what little stamina he had, so the blue dome didn't last long. The long sword, however, was very effective even for close combat, and Law found himself turning left and right to ward off attacks. A few marines were much larger than he was, and Law semi-yelled out as one of them grabbed him and threw him in a building as if he was a rag doll. The building turned out to be a bar, a very popular bar, Law noted when he opened his eyes again. His back gave a harsh throb as someone gave him a hand up. The surgeon didn't even see who helped him before he sprinted outside again, nodachi in hand. His crew were still keeping up with the other marines, which Law was thankful for as he beheaded 4 with one strike. Everything seemed to be going well until Law, who was unfortunately still a bit winded and dizzy from his earlier encounter with the wooden door, failed to notice the marine behind him. He would have gotten run through had it not been for Bepo breaking the marine's neck with a kick. The captain shot the bear a look of gratitude before finishing up the last of the marines with a sigh of relief.

"Everybody okay?" He asked.  
>"We are. How about you? The door is in splinters where you hit it," Penguin spoke for all of them.<br>"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Law responded with a small wince as he rubbed the back of his head, where a clear lump was already forming.

Unfortunately for the surgeon, the wince didn't go unnoticed and soon enough Law ended up sitting on a bed in his own infirmary holding a packet of ice against the back of his head while Penguin checked the reactions of his pupils. After a few minutes the subordinate deemed his captain healthy enough to go back to deck, although a small comment about Law's sleeping patterns didn't go unspoken. After a few minutes everyone was gathered around their captain as he unconsciously leaned slightly on Bepo, even though he was standing up.

"We're heading to the tavern and booking a few rooms tonight if you want to. Sleep on land for once. However, I request you all to be awake and on deck at noon tomorrow." The captain stated before jumping the small gap that there was between the submarine and the island.

The action was soon regretted as it send a wave of hot pain up his bruised back. He suppressed the groan by clutching his sword until his knuckles turned white, then turned around so he followed his crew to where they decided to go. Fatigue was getting the best of him, but he knew that if he went to bed right now he probably still wouldn't get a wink of sleep. Maybe that's what caused his insomnia, his belief that he would not be able to sleep... He was broken out of his reverie when a voice rang in his ears, unmistakably familiar.

"I would have thought that you'd at least express your gratitude Trafalgar." The red-head stated.  
>"Huh?" Law raised an eye-brow in question.<br>"You don't think the hand came out of nowhere after you unceremoniously broke down the door, do you?" Kidd asked.  
>"Oh." Law felt quite stupid now. "Thanks Eustass-ya."<br>Kidd snorted. "Come on, have a few drinks,"  
>"Don't order-" Law's huffed voice was cut by the red-head.<br>"-me around or I will kill you. Heard it all before," Kidd stated as he led the way to the bar and ordered a drink for himself and the other captain.

Kidd's crew looked up as they saw the other crew, then easily made space for the other people and continued conversing as if they were old friends, not rival crews. It wasn't the first time that they coincidentally met on an island, and the crew-members got around quite better than expected. Law and Kidd stayed at the bar, both nursing a glass of sake. Well, Law didn't nurse it much, he gulped it down all in one swallow, which prompted the red-head to give him a look of surprise and amusement before ordering another one himself.

"What's wrong with you?" The statement came out of nowhere after a few minutes of nothing but drinking. A lot of drinking on Law's part.  
>"Nothing, besides the fact that I'm sitting here with you." Law responded cockily, clearly still sober.<br>"Nothing? So why not relax a bit on that stool?" Kidd's teasing tone was really grating on Law's nerves as the surgeon downed his sixth glass.  
>"Not comfortable," Law grounded out.<br>"Maybe if you relax it will be a bit more comfortable," Kidd stated as he slapped the other one in the back.

The reaction was dumbfounding. Law's fingers released the glass and grabbed the bar tightly as his back arched in a bow-like manner on its own accord, giving the surgeon the look of an overgrown cat. A deep, throaty groan escaped the black-haired pirate as his eyes closed tightly, blinking away tears of pain as waves of agony spread along his back. Law relaxed after that, his body practically sagging against the stool and Kidd. The red-head was still trying to find words.

"Hey! Don't you pass out on me," He said after a few seconds.  
>"Not-passing-out," Law mumbled between huffs of air. Kidd knew something was wrong the second Law didn't object to being ordered around.<br>"What the hell is wrong with your back?" The red-head asked.  
>"Getting thrown in a door kind of hurts, in case you didn't know," Law mumbled sarcastically as he somewhat straightened.<br>"I'm taking you to my room. You shouldn't drink more anyway," Kidd stated as he saw the surgeon gulp down his eight glass.  
>"You don't know how much I can hold," Law retorted.<br>"You're already slurring baka, come on." The red-head man handled the smaller man out of his stool, causing a small whine as Law trudged after him.

Kidd made sure to tell Law's crew, who agreed as they saw Law lean heavily on Kidd for support. The red-head grunted in annoyance before lifting the dark-haired male on his shoulder. A small moan of discomfort met his ears, but Kidd ignored it as he headed outside to his ship and into his room, where thankfully it was all quiet. Law was fidgeting on his shoulder now, and the flaps of his overly long coat were annoying Kidd as they hit his torso. The red-head swore as he grabbed the surgeon roughly from the hips and set him on the bed.

* * *

><p>It was then that Eustass got his first, real look. Law's eyes were buried in deep bags, deeper than Kidd ever remembered seeing them, and fatigue was crystal clear in every single movement of the surgeon's. <em>No wonder he wasn't so good earlier in the fight, his reactions must be delayed.<em> Kidd's thought hummed in his head as he gently eased the coat off Law's shoulders and hung it on the coat hanger next the door. What greeted him next was surprising in itself. Kidd never remembered a night where he was shocked by so many different things. Law's hoodie, once bright yellow, was an ugly orange on the back, and shards of wood stuck out of the thick fabric. Apparently Law hadn't even noticed as he attempted to lie down. Kidd stopped him just in time and went to remove his hoodie, but the surgeon stopped him.

"If you want to see me naked so much Mr. Eustass, at least take me out to dinner first," He said with a lazy smirk.  
>"Shut up asshole. Your back is all bloodied." Kidd said.<br>"What?" Law's wide eyes made Kidd resemble him to a panda.  
>"Shards of wood are in your back, you've got to remove your hoodie so I can get them out."<br>"Ugh," Law groaned as he tried to remove his hoodie without causing further injury, but the fabric got caught on one of the bigger shards and Law let out a blood-curdling scream as the wood was dragged a few inches in his skin.

Kidd took mercy and helped him ease the bloodied and torn hoodie off his lithe frame. A groan escaped the red-head's mouth as he saw the state of Law's back. It was going to take a lot of time. Without speaking he moved and went to the linked bathroom to get a basin of water, a wash cloth and some bandages before going back to the bedroom, where the surgeon was still sitting as Kidd had left him. Worry filled the red-head as he set his supplies on the bed side table and spread an extra sheet on the bed.

"I'm going to remove your boots and you can lay face down on the bed, okay?" He spoke gently to the spaced out surgeon, who nodded and did as requested, albeit his movements were gingerly.  
>"How long has it been since you had a proper night sleep?" Kidd tried to start up a conversation as he pulled the shards out one by one and dropped them in another basin beside the bed.<br>"Week," Law muttered, his eyes scrunched up slightly as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Kidd couldn't help but sympathize. The surgeon's back was a mess. As the red-head pulled out shard by shard, the bleeding started a new and by the end of it the once caramel-coloured skin was now dark red, which contrasted heavily against Law's pale face, which was still scrunched up. With a small wince, Kidd dabbed the cloth in the water and started cleaning up his back. As expected, Law hissed and made to move away, but Kidd pressed down on the side of the surgeon's head, and Law let out a low moan of pain before settling down again. It took quite a long time to stench the bleeding and clean out Law's shredded back, but Kidd didn't complain as he gently propped up the dead tired surgeon and bandaged his back thoroughly, so that Law looked like he was wearing a white, striped shirt. Law's face shone with sweat, and blood dripped from his bitten lip. Kidd sighed as he hastily wiped the doctor's face down and set him back in the bed, hesitating only a second before removing the sheet he had used as not to taint the blankets and pulling said blankets on the now sleeping surgeon.

After washing everything, Kidd let out a small sigh and oddly enough, the scene when he had grabbed Law's head as to keep the latter from moving flashed in his mind. Now curious, the red-head moved silently to where Law was peacefully sleeping and experimentally passed his fingers through the other's short strands, wincing as he came along the small lump on the back. _He really was bad off._ Kidd then removed his own coat and collapsed on the soft coach, letting sleep claim him for the time being.

* * *

><p>The sunlight streaming through the window was what woke him the next day. The rays beamed directly on his face, causing the red-head to stir and return to the world of consciousness in less than 20 minutes. After getting back his bearing and remembering why he was on the sofa and not the bed, Kidd groaned slightly and went to close the curtains, putting the room in semi-darkness again. Law was still dead asleep, his expression serene and relaxed. The dark shadows under his eyes seemed to have eased and lightened a bit, but they still contrasted vividly against his olive skin. Without thinking, the red head reached out a hand and tussled the surgeon's hair before pressing a palm against Law's cheek. He was glad to note there wasn't any unexceptional heat.<p>

With one last look at the surgeon, Kidd left the room to take a shower, which helped to rouse him up a bit more. By the time he was finished, Law's only movement had been diving deeper in the blankets. Apparently the surgeon loved to keep warm. Law's breathing was deep and even, and Kidd watched him for a while, until it changed. At first, the red-head thought that the surgeon was waking up, but then he noticed that Law was clearly in some sort of nightmare; his eyes flickered continuously and he was fidgeting under the thick blankets that covered his shaking form. Kidd groaned slightly as his fingers found the surgeon's hair again, gently raking through the short strands in order to sooth the troubled lad. It took only a few moments until Law settled down again, but another problem was roused. The dark-haired male had attached himself to Kidd's body and was currently using the red-head's lap as a make-shift pillow. Kidd wanted to scream. Law's position had taken the strain of his injured back, and Kidd found himself lowering the blankets in order to gaze at the bandages, which had loosened slightly over the night with Law's jostling about. The bleeding seemed to have stopped though.

Kidd's leg had long since gone numb. It had been almost 2 hours since Law had latched onto him in his sleep, and the red-head didn't have the heart to move him, as the surgeon was clearly a light sleeper and even more obviously sleep-deprived. All was going well, until someone banged loudly on the door, causing Kidd's hand to automatically fly to Law's ears in order to prevent him from hearing the sound.

"Who is it?" He hissed.  
>"Killer,"<br>"Come in," Kidd said with a small sigh of relief.

Killer's expression would surely have been priceless had it not been for the mask. He was rooted to the spot for a few minutes as he took in everything. Law's head on his captain's thigh, his captain leaning against the head-board, calm as ever as he allowed the dark doctor to slumber on him. Blankets were thrown over Law's body, but the outline of a bandage was still clearly visible through the small patch of skin that was visible. However, the fact that Law was still sleeping was what surprised Killer the most. He had thought that the surgeon didn't sleep much, considering that he had huge bags under his eyes.

"What happened to him?" He asked in a whisper.  
>"He crashed in a door remember?" Kidd raised an invisible eye brow to his first-mate.<br>"Of course I remember. Why is he still asleep?" The blonde asked.  
>"Tired maybe?" Kidd asked sarcastically.<br>"Kidd, it's noon. You two have been up here since 10 last night." Killer said.  
>"From what I've seen, he needs all the sleep he can get," Kidd commented with a shrug of his shoulders as he tried to extract himself from Law's hold.<p>

Killer was glad to help him, and soon enough, the dark surgeon was snuggled in blankets and pillows once more as he slept on, expression calm and relaxed. Well, at least he was calm and relaxed. Barely seconds passed before Law suddenly tossed himself to the side, face burying in the pillows. A groan escaped his lips as his wounds pulled harshly, but otherwise, he stayed asleep. Kidd frowned as he saw the frown that pulled Law's features together, clearly indicating a nightmare.

The red-head was about to comment before someone, or rather three some ones, suddenly burst in the room. Shachi and Penguin tumbled in each other legs, which prompted the bear to move sideways and straight into a chair. The chaos that issued was unbelievable. The Kidd pirates stared at them, shock clear on their features until the Heart Pirates righted themselves.

"How did you get in here?!" Kidd asked.  
>"Followed Killer.." Shachi said.<br>"My leg hurts.." Bepo commented after a few seconds of silence. The silence didn't last long. All of them heard the hitch of breath, the low moan and the small groan that issued from the bed.

If the situation didn't call for silence, Kidd would have collapsed right there on the spot laughing his guts out at the abashed expressions on the Heart Pirates faces. After a few minutes, in which Law's breathing didn't ease up, and Bepo had moved to sit on the edge of the bed close to his master, nobody spoke. Apparently then Penguin broke out of his shock.

"How did you get him to sleep?" He asked.  
>"What?"<br>"He's sleeping. He hasn't slept this week. We tried everything and he still couldn't sleep for more than one hour at most," Shachi explained.  
>"Tired out maybe?" Killer suggested.<br>"He still wouldn't sleep like a log." Penguin put in.  
>"He was barely awake while I cleaned his wounds yesterday.." Kidd said with a small frown.<br>"Wounds?" Shachi inquired harshly.  
>"His back was a mess. Wooden shards mostly, from the door he was thrown into." Kidd supplied.<br>"That ass didn't tell us. We seriously need to drug him after every fight just to see if he is injured," Penguin growled.  
>"Probably won't do you any good in the long run," Killer said with a shrug just as another moan, underlined with pain, sounded from the bed.<p>

Law had turned on his back, and his breathe kept hitching and coming in short gasps, as if he couldn't breathe. His features were twisted in a frown, and muttered words kept escaping his bitten lips. The polar bear was trying in vain to sooth his captain, but Law wouldn't be soothed now, he was too far gone.

"Bepo.. No don't!" The words were agonized, and Bepo frowned himself as Law frowned even more.  
>"I'm fine cap.." The bear murmured sadly just as Law literally choked on air.<p>

It was like watching a film in slow motion before suddenly fast motioning it. Law's features morphed into another frown, then loosened, before he literally bolted upright, back rigid and whole body tense as he looked wildly around, his eyes wide but unseeing. Kidd moved forward at that moment and grabbed Law from the biceps, earning a very visible flinch from the surgeon before he turned panicked grey eyes towards the red-head.

"Bepo, where's Bepo?! He was hurt in the leg! He had a large wooden shard.." Law babbled on, trying to squirm out of Kidd's hold, only for the red-head to slap him in the face, prompting the hearts captain to wince.  
>"He's okay. You're the one with the shards in your back." Kidd said loudly and clearly.<p>

Law stared at him before blinking repetitively. His skin was soaked in sweat, and he was still breathing harshly, his chest heaving, but Kidd was glad to see that Law's awareness seemed to have been returning, and that the surgeon was somewhat calming down. However, it was still a shock when Law went limp in his arms, apparently passed out. His face was pale and bloodless, contrasting heavily with his dark hair. Apparently however, Law wasn't passed out as he restarted his squirming. Kidd let him go without thinking, and Law scampered back, sitting next to Bepo as he hid himself in the fur. However, a trail of red caught Kidd's eyes.

"Come on Trafalgar, you can cuddle later, but right now I need you to turn around," Kidd instructed.  
>"Why?" Law raised an eyebrow.<br>"They want to check on your back for sure," Kidd cocked his head towards The Heart pirates' direction.

Law had the decency to look guilty.

"I didn't know about it, that's why I didn't tell you." He said after a few seconds before turning around, presenting his bandaged back to them.

Law flinched slightly as the cold air hit his now bare back, which was healing quite nicely, except for a particular gash that looked to be deeper. Moments later he felt Penguin's much smaller fingers skim over his wounds, before a murmur caught his ears.

"This needs to be stitched…Idiot."  
>"Watch it," Law commented as Penguin gave him a rather harsh poke.<br>"I should watch it? Who allowed himself to get a messed up back?" Penguin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Still your captain here Penguin," Law commented, his tone a bit harsher than intended.<br>"Sorry cap." Penguin commented.  
>"I'll go bring the kit," Shachi said.<br>"No need," Killer commented as he got a first aid kit out of a drawer.  
>"When did that get there?" Kidd asked.<br>"I put it in there. Just in case." Killer said.  
>"Thanks Killer." Penguin said with a small smile as he readied everything. "Lay down," He then instructed.<br>"Don't order me around," Law's voice was muffled in the pillow as Bepo kept a hand on his locks.

Penguin's answer was to jab the needle in with unnecessary force. Law flinched a bit, but otherwise didn't move as Penguin finished the stitches and redid the bandages. Law stayed quiet during everything, and Kidd was starting to worry as he saw the surgeon practically melted in the many pillows and blankets. His face was pressed in the many pillows, and the occupants could only see the messed up hair. The Heart pirates took that as a sign to leave the room quietly, but not before Bepo had ruffled his captain's hair again. Law's head turned slightly to the side then, and he offered a small smile to the worried polar bear, who grinned back and went out. Killer soon followed.

* * *

><p>The surgeon wasn't sleeping again, it was obvious. His shoulders were tensed, whole posture rigid, and his breathing was still a bit irregular, and if you looked close enough, you could see little tremors running through his back. It took a few minutes until Kidd moved forward and sat on his own bed, but Law still didn't move from his position. With a small huff, Kidd grabbed his shoulders and wrenched him up, prompting a strangled half-cry as Law's new stitches pulled. Kidd winced slightly and apologised before setting the surgeon sideways against his chest, letting Trafalgar's long legs rest on his other leg and on the bed. Law hid his face in Kidd's neck as shudders ran through him. Their position didn't last long. The surgeon turned so he was facing Kidd and wrapped his legs around Kidd's waist, his hands entangling in the red hair. It was a few seconds before Kidd felt the tears soak the back of his neck. He startled, not expecting the display of emotions just as he felt a shudder run through Law's back.<p>

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you Doc?" Kidd asked as he went to pull Law off his lap.

Law, however, crossed his ankles and grabbed Kidd's hair, making the red-head unable to pull him off his lap without suffering hair-loss. Law practically vibrated on his lap, making the red-head worry until the surgeon stopped sobbing, and only silent tears fell down his cheeks and onto Kidd's neck. When he was sure that Law was okay, Kidd pulled him back until they were face to face. He was shocked to see the swollen, red eyes that looked everywhere but at the other captain and the tear streaks that marred the flushed cheeks.

"What happened in that dream? You've been funny ever since," Kidd stated.  
>"...Nothing." Law's stoic mask was back on.<br>"Don't you dare nothing me." In one swift movement, Kidd had Law pinned to the bed in a way that the surgeon could only arch his back slightly.

Law hissed and spluttered like an overgrown, angry feline as his back slammed heavily in the soft covers. Kidd seemed to have noticed his mistake, as he eased his pressure, but didn't let him go. Law heaved a few breaths of discomfort before relaxing back in the covers, his eyes slipping closed for a few seconds, before he looked directly at the red-head.

"It was the first time I met Bepo. I had escaped from the crew I was in, was wondering through the forest. I came across him when he was still a cub. He was injured, had a few wooden shards in his paws. I stole supplies and mended it. Unfortunately, my captain noticed, he didn't take well, and well.. Bepo was almost killed." Law smiled rather maniacally then. "But my captain-" He spat the word as if it was poison. "-decided to have a little mercy and let me keep him. That's how we know each other." Law finished as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Damn.."

Law started wriggling then, trying to get out from under the large captain. Kidd complied and watched as Law turned on his stomach and buried himself in the blankets and pillows. The red-head took it as his cue to fall quiet, and after only a few minutes, deep breathing filled the room. Surprise washed over Kidd as he noticed that, once again, the Heart pirate was dead asleep, even if tension still hardened his upper back. It was a little after 1, and Kidd was hungry, if the growling that echoed in the room was any indication. Luckily enough, Killer came in the room that second as if he had heard his captain's thoughts. A dish full of chicken pieces, rice and sauce found its way to Kidd's desk, for a few minutes at least. He wolfed it down after a few seconds. Killer was examining the doctor, who was laying face down once again. The white bandage contrasted against the vivid black and yellow sheets, immediately drawing the eye of whoever entered the room. Killer frowned slightly as he saw the tension that was, thankfully, evaporating bit by bit, but wisely didn't comment anything as a few incoherent words, mumbled by the asleep lad, filled the otherwise quiet room. Kidd glanced at the surgeon before passing a hand through his hair, closing his eyes in the process.

"Is he okay?"  
>"Trafalgar?"<br>"No, the cat. Of course I'm talking about Trafalgar!" Killer said, sarcasm colouring his tone.  
>"It was just fatigue really. His mental self, whatever there is at least, shut down I guess." Kidd said with a small shrug as he observed Law's slumbering face.<br>"Penguin told me he was an insomniac. It affected him a lot this week, they were being tailed." Killer offered with a shrug of his own.  
>"Only Law would be stupid enough to navigate the New World on little to no sleep." Kidd said, a sigh escaping his lips.<br>"He couldn't help it." Penguin offered as he leaned against the door, having just come down to check on his captain again.  
>"He couldn't take a sleeping pill?" Kidd arched an invisible eye brow.<br>"He hates those with a passion. Several people tried getting him on them, but he has refused them since he was a kid." Penguin responded.  
>"Huh.. Baka!" Kidd insulted the unconscious surgeon, who of course didn't respond.<br>"It's normal you know, for him to crash at the end. One time he slept for 36 hours on end. But that was about 3 weeks of insomnia, so this time shouldn't be so bad." Penguin explained, his eyes on the floor. "He worries and over-thinks so much stuff that his brain just shuts down at the end."  
>"Typical Trafalgar." Kidd uttered.<br>"His bandages seem fine, no bleeding or anything." Penguin said as he ran practised fingers on the white bandages. "Let us know if anything changes, or if he wakes up," He added before Killer led him out of the room.

Kidd just grunted in reply, not taking his eyes off the unmoving figure on his bed. Law's brow furrowed, obviously troubled in his sleep as he suddenly curled in on himself while laying on his side on the bed. It was like a repeat of before really. This time however, Law fell back into a deep sleep after a few seconds. Kidd grabbed a book and settled down reading while keeping an eye out for Law at the same time. The surgeon had settled on his side again and was unconsciously pulling the covers up to his chin with one hand. Kidd snapped himself out of his reverie on what Law was doing and snapped his attention back to the book in his hands.

* * *

><p>A few more hours had passed, and the clock marked 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Law finally stirred on his own accord. Kidd, who had been keeping his eye on Law all the time, immediately snapped his full attention to the surgeon, whose eyes fluttered open slowly, grey orbs glazed over with drowsiness. However, they cleared immediately and the ever present focus sharpened the dark colour. He sat up immediately, but didn't manage to hide the wince as the skin on his back pulled at the rough treatment. He arched his back and looked over his shoulder, resembling a feline once again as he sighed and slumped upon noticing the gauze patches. A groan escaped the doctor's lips before Kidd suddenly spoke.<p>

"How are you feeling?" It was a result of how drowsy Law was feeling when he was badly startled.  
>"Fine. Why the hell am I in your bed? And where's my shirt?" Law piled him with questions.<br>"You're in my bed because you almost collapsed at the bar yesterday and you fell asleep after I bandaged your back, an action which requires the removal of someone's shirt." Kidd explained.  
>"Huh.. Okay.. Who stitched me?" He then asked, unconsciously passing a hand through his hair and wincing slightly at the lump.<br>"I did," Penguin said, once again leaning on the door frame as he and Killer appeared in the room.  
>"Thanks." Law said with a small smirk as he stood up, wavering a bit as he got used to his own weight again.<p>

Kidd made a move as if to help him, but pulled back at the last second, which made him look as if a spasm had went through his body. Law looked over and smirked, a low chuckle making it out of his throat before he more or less stumbled to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Moments later, they heard the water run as Law washed up before stepping back out, looking much more aware. Kidd raised a single eyebrow as Penguin threw a hoodie at Law, who shed it on, facial expression practically screaming his comfort.

"How many of those hoodies do you have?" Kidd asked in curiosity.  
>"Enough for my comfort," Law replied cryptically.<br>".." Kidd just shook his head at that retort.

* * *

><p>A few moments later the small group made their way to the deck, where a table full of enough food and drink to feed an army stood. Law grabbed a bottle of water and a chicken kebab after eyeing the bread with obvious distaste, causing the red-head to bark out a laugh as he lead them both to the back of the ship.<p>

"You need to sleep more you know. If you're vulnerable, you get taken out fast in the New World," Kidd said with a serious voice once they moved away from the sound.  
>"I know, it was just a rough week." Law said with a small shrug as he looked out to the horizon.<br>"Just offering you advice baka." Kidd said with a shrug as he lightly clapped the other captain in the back.

Law hissed and spit, and Kidd couldn't help it.

"You seriously look and sound like an overgrown feline right now."

That comment done it. Law ended up chasing the red-head all around the ship, well, tried to at least. The second Penguin caught sight of him he had called Bepo, who quite easily and willingly wrapped his captain in a bear hug and rose him a few inches off the floor while Kidd bellowed in laughter.

For the whole night, the Heart pirates kept an eye on their captain, who had managed to get his revenge by stuffing a pie in Kidd's face and messing up his hair, which turned out, was something Kidd was VERY fond of as he tried in vain to brush the pie off his vibrant strands.

At about 2 in the morning, when the two captains remained on the deck, quiet reigned between them. It was a comfortable silence, a peaceful one, which didn't deserve to be broken. Moments later however, a swear tumbled out of Law's mouth as the red-head clapped him in the head, earning a small glare and a low growl.

"I'm heading off. Night."  
>"Night." Law muttered before leaping from Kidd's ship to his own. "Oh, and Kidd?"<br>"Yeah?" Kidd asked.  
>"Thanks.. For taking care of me," Law said, unconsciously scratching the back of his neck.<br>"Wouldn't make sense to have you die now would it?" Kidd said with a smirk before heading in.  
>"No, you're right, it wouldn't..." Law muttered to himself with his usual smirk as he headed inside, where a hot bed was ready for him to finally sleep in.<p>

* * *

><p>HII GUYS!<br>So, another one-shot came your way! I hope you liked this, and I kindly ask to leave thoughts in the little review box? Thanks!  
>Anyway, I have a few ideas right now, but not much time to write. School is starting in a week, so I won't be writing as much either ;-;<p>

I am currently in Punk Hazard arc, so expect a lot of Law whump probably xD  
>I decided to try my hand in fluff by writing this fic, I'm not sure how it turned out, but I hope it is at least fine =)<p>

-Chrisii


End file.
